


Nothing Lasts Forever

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: WinterHawk Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Melodrama, Nonbinary Character, They're just dramatic, it's not actually angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: Clint and Bucky spend their last day together before the end. Neither of them are coping very well.





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Week 2019, Day 7, prompt 'Last Day Together'.
> 
> We have successfully made it to the end of WinterHawk Week 2019! Enjoy!

‘I don’t want to go,’ Bucky whispered, gently cradling Clint’s face. ‘I don’t want to leave you.’

‘My love,’ Clint sobbed, a single tear rolling down his cheek, ‘I can’t go on without you. I’m nothing without you.’

Bucky kissed away his tears. ‘You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,’ he said, peppering Clint’s face with soft kisses. ‘I love you. I always will. I’d stay right here forever if I could.’

‘Nothing lasts forever. I’ve always known that. I just…’ Clint replied, ‘I just wish we’d had longer together. No amount of time would be long enough, but this, this is just too short.’

‘It’s killing me inside to leave you like this,’ Bucky confessed, shaking his head. ‘If there were another way… God, I wish it could be different.’

‘I’ll remember these days forever. I’ll never forget. These have been some of the happiest times of my life,’ Clint cried.

Bucky dived in for a kiss, overcome with emotion. He pulled Clint in tight, an arm around his waist. ‘I love you,’ he said, panting against Clint’s lips. ‘I love you so goddamn much.’

‘I love you too,’ Clint replied, kissing back with fierce abandon, ‘You’re the light of my life, the star of my soul, my everything.’

‘Kill me now,’ Nat said, standing in the doorway with xir arms folded across xir chest. ‘We’ll be gone a week at most.’

‘I know,’ Bucky said, pouting, ‘But this was the first vacation either of us have had since I _joined_ the Avengers, and now we’re gonna go back to runnin’ around savin’ the world every other day.’

Xie rolled xir eyes. ‘You’ll still have plenty of downtime, the two of you. Calm down and stop being dramatic. Are you ready?’

‘But Naaaat,’ Clint whined, ‘I’m gonna miss him. I’m allowed to be dramatic. I’m in love!’

Bucky gave him one last kiss. ‘I love you, darlin’,’ he said, stepping away. ‘I’m ready,’ he told Nat, ‘But you’d best believe I’m gonna bitch about you interruptin’ us for the whole flight.’

‘That’s what God made earplugs for,’ Nat said, patting his shoulder with a smug smile.

Clint whimpered a little as they walked out the door together. Bucky looked back, just as he crossed the threshold and waved. Clint sniffled. The door closed and he sighed heavily. He should probably do something.  
A moment later he nearly leapt out of his skin and shrieked fit to wake the dead as Lucky licked his fingers.

‘Alright dog,’ he sighed, ‘Vacation’s officially over.’


End file.
